1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device using an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
An antenna is used by an electronic device in order to communicate with a network. A single input and single output (SISO) system using one antenna has developed into a multiple input and multiple output (MIMO) system using a plurality of antennas.
Additionally, in order to facilitate the miniaturization of the electronic device, a mobile electronic device includes at least one antenna and utilizes a technique for using a plurality of frequency bands with the at least one antenna.
However, by transmitting and receiving using a plurality of frequency bands, the transmission (or reception) power of a signal in one frequency band may negatively affect a signal in another frequency band.